mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Reebro
|release date = 2013-06-28 |release version = 1.1.7 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Air, Ethereal, Mirror Air |beds required = 5 |element1 = Mech |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Riff and Congle + Riff and Scups + Riff and PomPom + Riff and T-Rox |breeding time = (Air) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Air) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 20 |placement xp = 375,000 |placement xp 2 = 10,125 |rare version = Rare Reebro |rare version = }} Description The joined in on June 28th, 2013. It has a gigantic lavender and aqua brain and a mechanical bug-like body. On its body are two long exhaust pipes, while on the bottom of its body is one smaller exhaust pipe. It has four legs with cylindrical feet, each with tiny yellow LED lights, which light up whenever it stomps. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending and tilting in rhythm of the song and constantly emitting steam from its pipes. Song Audio sample: The Monster's contribution to the song is very similar to the T-Rox, but at a much faster pace and higher pitch. It uses its feet to pound the ground and uses its lower and upper exhaust pipes to make an electric snare, bass and hi hat sound, as in electric drum kits. Breeding The Reebro can be bred using a combination of a Riff and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Riff and Congle * + Riff and Scups * + Riff and PomPom * + Riff and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. Riff and T-Rox bear the shortest wait time per attempt. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Reebro; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Reebro. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. The only exceptions are Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas. These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500% (5x). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Note With the Ethereal Island update, Reebro can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, rather than on Gold Island. Likes |Cybop|7| |Nebulob|9| |Barbloo Statue|13||Bottomless Pit|18||Fuzzle Tree|13| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin Reebro's name originates from the word "Cerebral", specifically the "Rebral" part, and "Bro," an affectionate term for a friend, typically a male one. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Reebro Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015, 2018 - 2019 In October 2015, the Reebro dressed up as a punk rocker, having a mohawk, lip piercings, and various tattoos places around its body. Its tube-like legs became black and red and triangular green flags were hung at the end of its exhaust pipes. This returned in 2018 and 2019. Notes * The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. * The was the second ethereal monster added to the game. * Reebro was the second ethereal monster to receive a Special Occasions costume, the first being Whisp. * Its appearance looks similar to the Spiderdemon (also known as The Spider Mastermind) from the classic FPS video game Doom II. * There was a concept of the .https://twitter.com/SingingMonsters/status/695366516431147008 * Reebro and Ghazt are the only two monsters that contain more than one track on Ethereal Island: Reebro has the most as it has 3 of them. * Reebro cannot be bred at Air Island at level 7, despite the pre-requisite monsters (Riff and the triple Element Monsters) already being unlocked. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Mech Category:Air Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Ethereal Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster